Orgullo
by Adryleira
Summary: Cuando él aceptó conquistarla, no se imaginaba la gran guerra que se armaría, pues el orgullo y ego de los dos era demasiado grande como para reconocer su amor. Hao x Anna *HIATUS*


- ¿Desde cuándo era así? –

No lo sabía, sin embargo, pasó. Ya no era aquél tipo frío, arrogante y cruel al cual todos temían, no. Ahora se había vuelto cálido, ya no pensaba en la sangre humana, ni siquiera le atraía dañarla; y eso era grave, muy grave; él, que siempre había odiado esa horrenda estirpe, ya no le importaba, ya nada era igual…

Desde que se encontró con ella de nuevo

Y era algo para reírse, atacarse a carcajadas, que quien aprendió a dominar los elementos, no pudiera dominar su corazón y empezara a sentir ese tipo de cursilerías por una simple mujer, bueno, ni tan simple, ya que era igual a él. En raza, claro, porque lo único que los diferenciaba era que ella convivía con los humanos, él no.

- Señor Hao –

- ¿Qué quieres Opacho? –

- Sus seguidores desean verlo –

- Ahora no. Diles que estaré con ellos más tarde –

- Es que el joven Yoh está aquí –

- ¿Yoh? – La pequeña asintió – Esta bien, bajaré ahora…-

- ¿Para qué quieres verme? –Preguntó, bajando de las escaleras de su hogar. Un lugar cerca de Tokio que había encontrado abandonado, con un estilo antiguo, muy parecido a la mansión Asakura que se encontraba en Izumo, y también a la pensión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermano? – Contestó Yoh con su sonrisa tan característica, portando sus usuales audífonos naranja.

- Claro que puedes, siempre y cuando vengas para unirte a mí –

- Sabes que nunca haré eso. Y siento que tú tampoco quieres hacerlo ya –

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? –

- Quizá sea una mujer…- dijo, aparentemente ignorando la pregunta que su hermano le había hecho, aunque en realidad fuera esa su respuesta

- Déjennos solos – ordenó Hao a sus seguidores, quienes abandonaron la estancia de inmediato; luego se sentó al lado de su hermano, que estaba mirando al cielo

- ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería? -

- Anna…-

- ¿Eh? -

- Tú estás enamorado de Anna – soltó finalmente. Hao abrió los ojos en impresión

- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre decir esa locura! – gritó, tratando de convencer a Yoh de que eso no era cierto

- Vamos Hao, conozco tu corazón tanto como el mío, somos gemelos ¿Recuerdas? -

El chico pensó un poco, tenía razón – Ya. Está bien, la quiero ¿y?

- Pues te daré una oportunidad para que la enamores –

- ¡Pero si es tu mujer!

- Sí. Es mi mujer – susurró bajando su cabeza - pero yo…- cortó, ya que se la había ocurrido una idea - ¿Por qué no usas el Raigeki conmigo?

- Sabes que no controlo ese don a voluntad –

- Anda, inténtalo. Así ganarás práctica – le dijo, volteándolo a ver, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo hiciera

- Haré lo que dices. Ah, no sé cual es tu plan –

- Ya lo verás –

El Asakura mayor miró fijamente a su hermano, quien tenía una cara sonriente. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse para ver si así conseguía ver algo en el interior de Yoh. No lo lograba.

- Hao, mírame –

Volvió a mirarlo y entonces sucedió. Vio en él a un pequeño niño que lloraba cuando sus compañeros del jardín intentaban jugar con él y sus madres los alejaban, asustadas; vio también, que más tarde serían esos mismos niños quienes le huían y se burlaban de él, vio que había padecido la misma soledad que él tenía ahora; pero lo que siguió después lo dejó impactado. Su hermano, ya grande, aunque quizá aún estaba en la mansión, herido, con una chica entrando a su habitación, para estar a su lado, cuidándolo. Observó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que esa chica no era su prometida, sino que, ella era…

- Yoh – murmuró, cortando las visiones - ¿Tú estas…?

- ¿Enamorado de Tamao? Sí – continuó por él – Pero estoy seguro que eso no es todo lo que quieres saber –

- Tienes Razón. ¿Cómo supiste que lograría ver tu alma?

- No lo supe, hice que lo lograras, así como lo hice hace poco con Anna; después de todo, cuando me topé contigo por primera vez en esta vida, vi que aún no controlabas el Raigeki

- ¿Cómo que cuando te topaste conmigo? Exijo saber desde cuándo sabes de mi existencia – demandó

- Siempre – Esa respuesta dejó helado a Hao. Ahora sí que no entendía nada, su hermano ¿Sabiendo de él desde un principio? No tenía sentido ¡Se suponía que él era la parte fuerte de los dos! ¡Yoh no tenía que saber nada hasta que se reunieran! Además, cuando lo conoció aún no era tan fuerte, entonces ¿Cómo demonios sabía que eran hermanos?

- Cierto, aún no era tan fuerte como ahora – murmuró Yoh, dejando más helado a su mitad al saber que él también podía leer la mente – al nacer me afectó el hecho de que tú te llevaras la mayor parte de nuestros poderes, pero eso no significa que no tuviera recuerdos ¿O sí?

- Esto no tiene sentido – susurró

- Mira Hao. Como ya te dije, siempre supe de ti, y de mi propósito al venir a este mundo, pero como era pequeño y no tenía todo mi poder, fingí no saber nada para que el abuelo me entrenara y así ir ganando fuerza, lo hice creer en el falso sueño de una vida llena de lujos y comodidades; y aunque después me enamoré de Tamao, seguía con nuestra loca idea de destrucción, hasta que conocí a Manta.

- ¿Y?

- Manta me mostró que en este mundo, aún existen humanos que no te juzgan al saber quien eres realmente, o al saber que eres diferente a ellos, comencé a creer en ese sueño; y cuando mis amigos aparecieron, esa creencia se reafirmó. Encontré la felicidad que no había tenido en todo este tiempo. Y por eso mismo te invito a ti y a tus seguidores a creer en los humanos, a convivir con ellos.

- Eso nunca – dijo, decidido – Lo que me dices es una locura ¿Ya olvidaste que asesinaron a nuestra madre por ser shaman? ¿O acaso olvidaste cómo pensaban que éramos un demonio, pagando así toda la ayuda que les habíamos brindado? ¿Lo olvidaste?

- No, no lo he olvidado, pero ya pasaron mil años de eso, y la humanidad ha cambiado –

- ¡Bah! Patrañas – contestó cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

- No son patrañas, además – cambio su voz, haciéndola parecer como la de un niño chiquito – si sigues así Anna no te va a querer

- Claro que no, ella te quiere a ti –

- Sabe perfectamente que no la amo – prosiguió – Que lo nuestro es sólo un compromiso de nuestros padres. Sufre ella y sufre Tamao también. Aquí es donde entras tú.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó el Asakura mayor, confuso.

- La enamorarás –

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ahora lo confirmaba. Definitivamente Yoh estaba loco ¿El enamorando a Anna? Si lo primero que hacía ella al verlo era darle una bofetada ¿Cómo quería que se quedara con él?

- Es una buena chica y no merece quedarse sola – contestó, adivinándole de nuevo el pensamiento a Hao – además no te ignora del todo y tú la quieres, así que no habrá problema alguno

¡¿Y cómo demonios piensas que se va a quedar conmigo?! Es demasiado orgullosa

- Y tu también, se complementan perfectamente y… será demasiado divertido ver la guerra que se armará en la pensión – dijo Yoh riendo, imaginándose el campo de batalla tan gracioso que se haría, si ya con Ren y Horo era suficiente, ahora con la guerra declarada entre Hao y Anna que les llevaría al altar, esto se pondría mucho más interesante.

Por su parte Hao pensó un poco, quizá convivir un poco con su hermano y sus estúpidos amigos no sería tan malo, y menos si estaba cerca de su chica, pero sus seguidores, pondrían el grito en el cielo, de alguna manera sentía que los traicionaba, no lo entenderían y le dolería dejar a Opacho ahí, uhm, ni modo, tendría que hablar con ellos esta noche.

- Trato hecho, pero con dos condiciones –

- ¿Cuáles? –

- Opacho se viene conmigo y si los estúpidos humanos no logran convencerme, los mato –

- Hecho. Entonces te espero mañana en casa, tengo que hablar con los demás y seguro tú tienes que hacer lo mismo con tu gente –

- Bien –

- Bueno – Yoh se levanta del piso y estira los brazos – tengo que irme, tu futura esposa me espera con la lista de la cena y aún no compro nada; hasta mañana "ototo"

- Sí, lo que digas – contestó casi sin pensar, mientras veía a su querido hermanito abrir la puerta y salir.

No sabía en qué embrollo se había metido.


End file.
